In the field of education, general lesson plans are used to guide a teacher's classroom instruction. In public schools or government-funded education programs, a state department defines the standards and curriculum guidelines to be followed. At the next level down in the education system, the local administration/board of education specifies age appropriate curriculum and particulars that meet the state minimum standard guidelines. Each teacher then creates lesson plans that satisfy the curriculum set forth by the local administration.
In specialized school programs, lesson plans need to be customized per student, and if the school program is federally funded, lesson plans need to meet governmental requirements in terms of curriculum standards. Each student who is eligible for special education services is required to have an Individual Education Program (IEP). An example of such customization is at a publicly-funded school for learning disabled children. Although there are state and federal guidelines, there is a lack of curriculum for carrying out said guidelines.
Further, for a given student, there is added administrative/reporting overhead in creating customized lesson plans. This is compounded across different students where a school customizes lesson plans for each student and no two students have the same set of lesson plans. There is a need for an improved process of customizing lesson plans of students and reporting of the same.
Generally speaking, automated systems for generating lectures or lesson plans exist. Examples are:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,436 to Sudman et al.,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,340 to Boys,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,583 to Sportelli,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,073 to Zhang,        U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0236796 to Easter et al.,        U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0081953 A1 to Murphy,        U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0107413 A1 to Bixler, and        “Lesson Plan Generator” and other educator products by Canela Software (see Canela Software.com website).        
However, none of these systems are specific to any certain type of student or learning disability and none address student specific (or custom per student) lesson planning. In addition, these systems do not guide a teacher through assessment, customization per individual student and/or reporting.